We are young and dumb
by Darkoslim
Summary: Shepard,Jack,Ashley and Vega takes the 22nd century by storm, she's lead singer of the band cryo, she has everything she could ever want. That all soon wears away as she realizes that's not all you need. But her life changed with one knock at her door. The story is way better than it sounds not good with summaries. Femshep/Miranda a little femshep/Ashley warning: smut & futa AU
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** okay hey so I'm darkos gf and I wanted to write a story so yeah…

* * *

"You're such a douche."

Shepard rolled her eyes, the band was like family they were there from day one but now she began to wonder were they still there? Or were they lost in all the fame and fortune?

"Look not everyone's all wise and nostilgac like you."

Shepard chuckled, James vega. Not the smartest guy, never was, he plays the drums not a smart instrument to play if you ask me just a whole lot of banging, but it did make beautiful music you know if you actually new how to play.

"Ive been meaning to ask are you on drugs? Or are you really retarded?"

Vega didn't respond, he just kept slicking his hair with some douche grease. Shepard shook her head and continued to tune her guitar. Shepard was the lead singer and also lead guitarist, she was simple minded. She never expected to get this big to the point where people would risk their lives to steal her underwear, that's just insane If you ask her. She didn't ask for this to come to her it just came.

Shepard played a cord on her guitar. "The worst things in life come free to us…"

Vega turned away from the mirror with a raised brow. "What's that?"

"Just working on something, that I wanted help with, but I guess I'm not getting any."

Vega laughed, but it wasn't sincerity it was more like sarcasm. "You sing it you write it bud."

Of course, that's vega for you no help at all he's a follower not a leader just like everyone else, Shepard might sound like all she does is bitch, but all the pressure is on her what do you expect.

"I'm going to get a sandwich." Shepard said.

Shepard walked downstairs, as usual to hear the screaming fans outside the door that have been there since this morning, Shepard didn't mine she loved her fans or cryonatics, they got her where she was today…miserable.

Okay okay so I'm exaggerating, it wasn't all that bad she had good things in her life hooking up with models parties…money, cars and fame. Okay is Shepard just being a bitch?

"Sup dildo,"

"Hey Jen," Shepard smirked.

Jennifer also know as jack bass player of the group, okay so I'm just gonna say it she loved jack…whoa, not like that, but this girl was the most amazing, funniest, best friend she's ever had this girl was awesome.

Jack punched Shepard in the stomach. "Suck a dick Phoenix." And with that jack was gone.

Shepard winced, not from the horrible pain in her stomach she was use to that, but from her name no one knew it not even Wikipedia the only people who knew it was everyone in the band, but she would take that over Jennifer any day.

When Shepard gathered herself she decided that she wasn't hungry anymore. Out of know where There was a knock at the door.

"I GOT IT!" Shepard yelled, no one answered but she didn't expect them to anyways.

Shepard jogged to the door still hearing at least a hundred fans on the other side.

Shepard pulled the door opened, she was pushed out the way gently. She already knew who it was so she didn't have a stroke.

"Wait wait!" A little voice yelled.

It was a girl she hurried through the crowd, but once she got to Shepard a bodyguard stood between them.

"Aye let her through man." Shepard said to the man, He nodded and slid to the side.

The girl she was around twelve or thirteen she had short dark dark brown hair and blue eyes, she held with shaky hands a picture of Shepard and a pen. "Please sign! You're my idol!"

Shepard smiled and took the items in her hand, "Sure , and who are you?"

"Oriana lawson." She said with anticipation in her voice.

"Alright ori." Shepard signed a note and her name and handed her the pen and picture.

"Thank you." Oriana had tears in her eyes, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a Phoenix shaped necklace. "I won't tell anyone your name." She whispered.

Shepard took the necklace and tried it on, perfect. Shepard smiled. "Thanks this is dope."

"Ori! Ori!" In the crowd there was movement, someone rushing towards the two, but she was stopped by the security guard.

"Let her through." Shepard said.

The bodyguard stepped over, Shepard's eyes went wide. "Beautiful." She whispered.

The girl. The goddess. The angel. Her. She was stunning, although the little girl did look much like her, something about the raven haired beauty made Shepard's heart flutter.

"Ori. I told you not to run off, come on let's go." The girl said.

"Hi I'm Shepard." Shepard managed.

The girl looked up with her icy blue eyes, rolling them in anger. "Goodbye, come on ori." She dragged the little girl away and disappeared into the crowd.

Shepard slammed her door shut and ran upstairs to her balcony.

"HEY!" She yelled.

The crowd looked up and cheered loudly, "SHEPARD! I LOVE YOU!"

Shepard picked up her guitar and shouted I love you back.

"IM GONNA PLAY A SONG FOR A SPECIAL GIRL!"

The crowd cheered most girls thought it was them, but honestly Shepard knew none of there names.

" I'll find repose in new ways

Though I haven't slept in two days 'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone But drenched in vanilla twilight

I'll sit on the front porch all night

Waist deep in thought because when

I think of you I don't feel so alone."

The crowd cheered louder than ever this was the first time Shepard had ever given basically a free concert on her account.

She was happy, even though the girl turned her down on the spot it gave her something, something she hadn't felt in a while. Hope. Because the feeling in her chest showed her she still knew how to love.

When Shepard was finished she said her goodbyes and laid on her bed.

Okay my life's pretty awesome.

Her door opened, it was her ex girlfriend.

"Hey ash, what's up?" Shepard said sitting up. Ashley Madeline Williams aka ash back up guitarist and back up vocalist.

"We have to get ready, we are having a signing and some ask the band questions shit."

Shepard stood up. "Okay what colors are we wearing? And is this like a formal thing where I have to cover my tattoos and take out my piercings."

"Blue and white. No." Ashley shut the door without saying another word.

Shepard felt like jack shouldn't be the only one with tattoos so one day she decided to get a full sleeve suehiro maruo tattoo and just to beat jack a lip ring now that she thinks about it doesn't really beat her.

Shepard took a shower and hour later started to get dress.

She wore, blue bow tie white sleeveless vest white ripped jeans and blue vans.

Shepard walked out her room. "YO! Are you guys ready?" She yelled through the hall.

To Shepard's surprise everyone was standing at the door already to go.

Shepard smiled. "Am I the only one who bathed?"

"No, we just all took shorter showers."

At the signing…

"So, Shepard and Ashley are you two still a power couple?" A reporter asked.

Before Shepard could answer Ashley did. "No, we're just friends. Next question?"

Everyone raised there hand, Shepard smiled and pointed at a asari in with a journalism hat on.

"Yes, Shepard there has been rumors that you are dedicating your songs to a 'special girl' is that true?and is that special girl Ashley?"Ashley looked at Shepard with something in her eyes Shepard couldn't read.

"Yes, that is true I don't know her name, but I would love to find out, so no it's not Ashley. Next question?"

Vega pointed to a girl in the crowd. "You."

"Yes, vega Shepard chirped on twatter and said 'vega is a low life and needs to suck a dick' any comments?"

Shepard chimed in. "Someone hacked my page, next fu-…next question."

"Jack is it true that you and Ashley are a thing?"

"Tell you what. I'm gonna tell you the truth and nothing but it." Jack said.

Everyone leaned forward.

Jack leaned close to the mic and whispered. "I Would love if you would all go fuck yourselves."

Shepard chuckled. "Next question?"

"Shepard is it true that you have a penis?"

Shepard laughed loudly into the mic making it even louder. "Now where would you get such a idea, silly?"

"Or should Ashley answer this question?" The reporter said.

"Um yeah we're gonna need ten cc's of medi gel for that burn." Jack smiled.

Ashley blushed. "I have no comment on the situation at hand."

"Well to answer you." Shepard stood up and pulled down her pants and boxers.

Cameras flashed rapidly, jack and vega were laughing there asses off while Ashley blushed and tried not to look.

Shepard pulled her pants up and sat back down. "Can I get a bottle of water oh and next question?"

A day later…

"What in the hell was that?!"

Shepard shrugged. "Sorry mr. Lawson."

Henry lawson band manger, he had a huge stuck up his ass so of course jack and Shepard didn't like him.

The band sat in Henry Lawson's living room his house was almost as big as there's and very sophisticated and white, while there's was colorful and childish with slides and games everywhere.

"OMG! It's cryo! In my freaking living room!"

"Hey it's you ori." Shepard smiled, she's so happy didn't forget to where the necklace because that would have been hella awkward.

"Ori! I told you you are not permitted to leave your room." A familiar Australian voice said.

A girl strutted into the living room. The angel.

"Miranda, I told you to keep oriana at bay can't you do anything right?"

Miranda- apparently nodded and a apologized ignoring everyone in the group as she dragged oriana upstairs.

Shepard blushed and became hot gaining that tight feeling in her chest. Her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I don't own the songs in this story js**

* * *

"Look I don't want another outburst like that again Shepard."

"With all due respect , I think that it was a great publicity stunt, in fact I think we should actually do a video where we are naked but covered in paint." Ashley said.

It wasn't like ash to suggest this type of thing especially since she's daddies little church girl, but honestly Shepard wouldn't mind seeing her naked.

"I Think that's a awesome idea, I mean jacks half naked all the time anyways."

Jack shrugged, "I'm down."

"Me to." Vega said, "Wait are they gonna see our…"

Shepard rolled her eyes"Stop worrying about your micro penis no ones gonna see."

Henry paced. "Do you have a song?"

The next day…

"But you didn't have to cut me off!

Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing. And I don't even need your love, But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough…And you didn't have to stoop so low Have your friends collect your records and then change your number I guess that I don't need that though Now you're just somebody that I used to know."

"CUT! that's a wrap! Great job guys!"

Shepard and the rest of the crew sighed in relief, Shepard walked into her dressing room and laid on her couch she would wash the paint off at home.

"Hello?" A voice said from the other side of the door.

"Come in!"

The door opened and revealed a girl. The girl.

Shepard quickly covered herself. "Hey what are you doing in here?"

"You let me in." She retorted.

Shepard smiled, "Not what I meant, but okay." Shepard approached her. "Is there something you need?"

"As you probably know I am your managers daughter, he's making me clean the band rooms and everything else, something someone else could be doing, he says I have to learn responsibility."

Shepard nodded. "I think you're very responsible enough you didn't say dude or man or dope or any shit like that in that whole sentence."

"Just because I'm not ill-mannered like you and that bald girl doesn't mean I'm responsible."

"Why thank you angel." Shepard smirked.

"That's not my name."

"No, but until I knew your name that's what I called you, beside you know beautiful, goddess, her."

Miranda started to pick up the empty soda cans off the floor. "Am I expecting to find a helix pipe somewhere in here."

"You make my heart skip a beat c'mon girl lets grab a bite to eat, ill make you feel fine make you feel wined and dined c'mon girl don't give me the boot 'cause you and me together will be real cute."

Shepard was never good at rapping, but that was awesome it described how she felt and it flowed right off the tongue.

"So that's a yes to the pipe."

Shepard crossed her arms. "I'm the sanest person in the group thank you very much."

Miranda straightened the bed. "Ah, that's something to be proud about and from what I can see is, and also is my favorite."

"Fan? Of our music?" Shepard leaned on the wall.

"No, she's just my favorite because her room wasn't dirty."

"Hmm, so you don't like our music?"

"I don't like what YOU stand for."

Shepard gasped, "Me? Okay first of all I don't wanna brag but I'm pretty amazing."

Miranda raised a brow. "So that wasn't you who pulled down their trousers and undergarments in front of everyone?"

"Okay first of all who the hell says trousers and undergarments? Second they asked a question I answered it, thirdly I can't get over the trousers and undergarment thing."

"First alot of people say it second you gave a lot of people nightmares-"

"Sweet dreams you mean, have you not seen the video comments on itubular?"

"I have, but tho-"

"So you watched it again?" Me pull down my pants? You watched it on tv then computer? YOU LOVED IT! Don't lie!"

"I have no clue what your talking about, I'm done here."

Shepard stood in front of the door."Where ya goin' girl? Answer my question I want you to be mine with ya fathers blessin'."

"Move."

"I can't move my feet I think they're stuck let me be yours so we can fu- no I'm just playing i really like ya, now be with me forever and ever so I can hold you in the holes of my sweater."

Miranda huffed. "If I say yes will you leave me alone I'm really really bored and I miss my phone."

Shepard smiled. "I'll pick you up eight and I promise not to be late."

Later that day…

"White lips, pale face Breathing in snowflakes Burnt lungs, sour taste Light's gone, day's end Struggling to pay rent Long nights, strange men…and the say she's in the class A team…" Shepard sat down her guitar and looked up at shocked Ashley. "And then ash you'll come in and sing the next verse…ash?"

Ashley shook her head. "Phoenix you have such an amazing voice and you're so talented."

Shepard smiled, "You are too ash, when you sing it sends tingles through my veins."

Ashley smiled. "Thanks, but you're way better."

Shepard strummed her guitar lazily. "Yeah I know." Shepard sent her a sly wink.

"All I am is a man I want the world in my hands I hate the beach But I stand In California with my toes in the sand Use the sleeves of my sweater Let's have an adventure Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered Touch my neck and I'll touch yoursYou in those little high-waisted shorts, oh."

"Who that song for? Your secret girl?" Ashley smiled.

"No for you."

Ashley raised a brow. "Oh, what does it mean."

"Well it's to cold in other words life sucks so I take your hands and put in my sweater to save you from the cold meaning I'm here to protect you and I'm here for you and other times I mean I want more for myself in life like for me more than fame, like love."

"Wow, that's deep thinking."

Shepard shook her head, "No just a funny way to say I hate life."

"Hey! Have you see the news?" Jack said running into the living room.

Shepard turned on the tv and switched to channel four.

"Whos The leader of famous band cryo, Shepard, secret girl? We have unseen footage of her in her dressing room look as if she just shot some new wacky music video, of her rapping loving things to what seems like Henry Lawson's a.k.a the bands managers daughter, who we will identify as Miranda lawson, more news at six."

Shepard shut off the tv. "Dammit! Who put cameras in my dressing room? I get change in there who knows what people have seen?"

"Miranda? Seriously Phoenix? She's hot but to bitchy for me." Jack said sitting down on the couch.

"Uh, I'll go tell vega to learn the new song." Ashley said awkwardly and with that she sped off.

"Ash still likes you. Ash or Miranda dude." Jack said throwing grapes at Shepard.

Instead of being pelleted with grapes Shepard caught them in her mouth. "I don't really think ash likes me just that it's still kinda awkward, and Miranda has a really nice rack and ass and face and body and hair a-"

"Okay, I get that you're hungry for her pussy."

"I love munching on carpet especially AUSTRALIAN carpet." Shepard smirked.

"I love all types of carpet as long does smell." Jack smiled. "So when you gonna ask her out?"

"Already did leaving in a hour." Shepard ran up stairs. "Gotta get ready.

Okay so first take a shower, wait I did the just fifteen minutes ago okay well brush my hair and teeth done all I have to do Is get dress.

Shepard wore a red snap back a white t-shirt with a leopard print pocket on the chest gray chino shorts and red hi-top vans.

Shepard looked in the mirror bow tie or no? The bow tie was kinda Shepard's thing nobody else could wear a Bow tie it sounds assholely but it wasn't her idea.

Bow tie. Shepard tied on her gray bow tie and took another look in the mirror. Man do I really look this hot to other people?

8:04

"You look so amazing." Shepard's chest tightened and her face became red.

Miranda was wearing a black mini skirt, a blue crop top that said cool story bro. In black lettering, blue vans and a white beanie.

"Thank you Shepard, so where to?"

Shepard opened her car door closing it when Miranda got in, she ran to her side and got in. "We're going to the movies hopefully I won't get recognized."

Movie theater…

"So how fun was it to be in project A?" Miranda said.

Shepard shrugged, "It was okay I'm kidding that shit was awesome."

Miranda looked around to see if anyone was watching. "Let hurry up and get into the theater before someone notices you."

Shepard took Miranda's hand in hers, which wasn't smart because it made her very nervous causing her hand to sweat. Embarrassing.

They made it to the movie without being seen relief washed over them as they took their seats.

As the movie went by Miranda became more and more tense the conjuring wasn't scary at all to Shepard but to Miranda it was the scariest thing ever.

Shepard spotted Miranda's hand, she wiped her hand on her pants and took Miranda's in hers it fit so perfectly, and if felt right Shepard wondered if miranda felt that churn in her stomach when they touched.

"I got you." Shepard gave Miranda an affection smile and she could have sworn she saw the smallest smile she had ever seen in her life on her face.

"Shepard! Smile for the camera!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: hey people! So what do you think will verge best day for me to just start uploading and how often have fun with the chapta! And please review**

* * *

"Go go!"

Shepard and Miranda slammed the doors of the car and sped off.

"Damn, that was close. I forgot the movies were filled with thirteen years olds and kids."

Miranda didn't say anything just put her head to the glass, but did look at Shepard.

"What?"

"Don't you ever get tired of this? People? Everything?"

Shepard smiled goofily, "Yeah I DID, until I saw you."

Miranda shook her head. "That's probably what you say to all pretty models and girls."

"No, look I actually wrote a song for you." Shepard cleared her throat. "Baby, I love you I never want to let you go The more I think about, The more I want to let you know: That everything you do, Is super fucking cute And I can't stand it."

"What are some cute things I do?"

Shepard stopped the car, "Well breathing is enough for me…" Shepard looked at Miranda and laughs. "Loosen up your jizz bag dad isn't here your sister's okay," Shepard got out the car and stripped down to her boxers. "Have some fun."

Miranda sat up and took In their surroundings, they looked like they were in some secluded lake.

Miranda stepped out the car and looked around, Shepard watched her with a big smile on her face.

"Beautiful right? Yeah me and the band use to come out here and just hang…no one knows about this place except us and you of course."

The moon reflected off the lake stilly, the trees on the hill hung over the lake lazily as they blew in the warm breeze.

"Come on!" Shepard ran up a hill. "There's a dope rope swing up here."

Miranda watched as Shepard swung on the rope doing a perfect backflip into the water below.

Miranda was hesitant she shouldn't do this, she knew it was a very very bad idea, but that didn't stop her from getting undressed.

She walked over to the shoreline where Shepard began to swim to with a huge smile on her face.

"What? Scared of water?" Shepard joked.

Right on the noes, but she didn't even know that Miranda was ACTUALLY afraid of water.

"I wouldn't say scared really, more not fond."

Shepard stood up laughing. "Really? Your how old and you're afraid of water?"

Miranda rocked back and forth her hills. "I'm eighteen, and the age doesn't matter."

Shepard picked Miranda up bridal style and carried her into the water. "Ready for a swim?"

Miranda was tense, Shepard couldn't tell if it was from the contact or the water.

It was the water. Miranda wrapped her arms around Shepard's neck. "Get me away from the water!"

Shepard stepped down into the water slowly, "See? Feels good, right?"

Miranda looked down then looked up at a goofy smile that belonged to Shepard that would be known as the cutest smile she had ever seen, she could feel Shepard's heart beating rapidly and then she began to wonder could also feel the fast pace of her heart.

"Yeah, it does." Miranda said looking into Shepard's emerald eyes.

Shepard didn't know if Miranda meant the water or not, but now she really didn't care. Shepard leaned down to kiss her.

Miranda smiled, she cupped water in her hand and threw it into Shepard's face. "You seemed thirsty." She gave Shepard a friendly wink.

Shepard dropped Miranda, "You did too." Miranda flailed around before gaining her composure.

Miranda smiled at the laughing redhead. "Arse."

One hour later…

The two sat down beside the crackling fire looking up at the stars.

"What's it like?"

"To be famous? It has its perks, I didn't ever think about getting this big but it just happened…I'm not in it for the fame though just the music. Now tell me what's it like to be the most beautiful girl in the whole universe?"

Miranda scoffed. "You're so cheesy, how do you get girlfriends?"

"I'm being serious," Shepard said softly. "I've really been EVERYWHERE and I have yet to seen someone like you…."

"That's so hard to Believe coming from you."

Shepard smiled. "Because I'm a galactic rock star? I'm still human I'm just like everyone else.

"I know, it's just you're…you. And I'm me, you say I'm perfect but you're perfect you're nice, caring, cute-"

"Cute? Hm?"

Miranda blushed. "I meant to say good looking…"

Shepard wiggled her brows at the blushing raven haired girl suggestively.

Miranda slapped Shepard's shoulder. "Stop! The point is you're perfect without trying, I'm what i am because the way my father shaped me to be."

Shepard took Miranda's hand in hers, "I'm not perfect Miranda, no one is but you're the closes I've ever seen." Shepard dragged Miranda to the car. "Come let's go it getting cold."

Later the two were riding down the street when…

I'd like to make myself believe That planet Earth turns slowly It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep Because my dreams are bursting at the seams…

"Aw! We missed it." Miranda groaned.

Shepard smirked. " Ha! I knew you like out songs."

Miranda giggled. "Yeah…they're alright." Miranda raised a brow. "What is that song about I could never figure it out."

"Me and the band were childhood friends and I missed the days where we would just chill and hang out, so that song just came to me."

Miranda stomach growled loudly, Shepard looked over to her. "Hungry much?"

"Yeah…oh! Oh! Go pull over chick fi la!"

Shepard smiled at Miranda, she thought that was so adorable how she sound like a kid in a candy store, Shepard pulled up to the drive-thru window.

"I want fries chicken nuggets and a lemonade." Miranda said digging in her purse.

"Welcome to- OMG! Freaking Shepard I love you!" Lady looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Can I have a pic?"

"Sure," Shepard smiled, she stuck out her tongue and stuck two birdies. The lady quickly took a picture with her omni tool. "Thank you so much…I love you!" She squealed.

Miranda rolled her eyes and covered her face. "Um yes can I get my damn food today? Please and thank you.

Shepard smiled. "Um yeah can I get two large fries, two medium lemonades one chicken nugget thingies and I chicken sandwich?"

"Okay right away!" The lady scurried off and brought back the food threw minutes later.

"That'll be nine fifty two."

Shepard gave her the creds said her goodbyes and drove off.

Miranda dove into the bag and began to scarf down the food.

Shepard laughed. "That's a first."

"What?"

Shepard smiled and took one of Miranda's fries that in return she was scowled. "A pretty girl not caring how much she eats, to me that's really attractive."

Miranda smiled."That's a first."

Thirty minutes later…

"You're back late…" Ashley said.

She was sitting in a chair in front of the door with a pair of reading glasses on in, a robe, curlers in her hair, a face mask on and reading war and peace.

Jack came from out of the kitchen naked with bedroom shoes on with a glass of milk in her hands, she still looked sleep, but she defiantly saw the two. "Dafuck?" She said quietly and with that she went back upstairs and closed the door loudly.

Shepard looked upstairs and back at Ashley. "What the hell goes on here when I'm not around?"

"I don't…I don't even remember seeing her walk in the kitchen…why are you wet?"

"…I went for a swim." Shepard said slowly.

"At the lake? With her?"

"No! No. "

"You know what we'll talk later…we have to catch a flight at five which it in a hour so go pack hurry."

2 hours later…

"Can you wait until mom lands in thirty minutes, wait here i have to use the bathroom."

Shepard nodded with a smile. "Sure anything for a fan."

The girl ran off to go the restroom and everyone sighed.

"Come fuck her fuck her mom go die go die now ." Jack said.

Henry nodded. "Let's go…"

They ran away and boarded their private space jet.

Jack plopped into a chair and leaned all the way back."If anyone bothers me ill kill them." Jack said.

"Ugh…if I had have known we would be leaving this early I would've came home early…"

Ashely got comfortable in her chair. "Well you should have checked your omni tool I sent you a message telling you."

Shepard raised a brow."What?"

She didn't respond just kept her eyes closed arms crossed.

Shepard checked her omni tool and read the message it said: Hi! ;) we're leaving at five in the Morning ugh…I need to talk to you about something so hurry home skipper oxoxo love ash.

Shepard looked over at Ashley she hadn't moved, Shepard sighed and drifted to sleep.

What the fuck?

18 hours later…

'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven For too long, for too long Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven For too long, for too long Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, Ooh! Oh, yeah, yeah, Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, Ooh!"

The crowd cheer powerfully, Shepard smiled to the crowd she glanced with sweat so much her hair and shirt clammed to her body.

"THANK YOU THESSIA! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO BLUE EYES! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE…AND I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU AND GO TO CHICK FA LI. GOODNIGHT." Shepard winked at the camera.

"WE LOVE YOU CRYO!"

Somewhere in austrialia…

"MIRI! THATS YOU!" Oriana smiled.

"SHH!" Miranda said as she listen to the tv.

"I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU AND GO TO CHICK FA LI GOODNIGHT!" Shepard winked.

That wink made Miranda's hear leap if felt like it pelt her right in the heart. What? No Miranda, you can't…there was someone else.

"WE LOVE YOU CRYO!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Sheply! We love you!"

"We love you too." Shepard smiled.

It was kinda annoying how fans would try to put Shepard and Ashley's name together… especially since they weren't even dating, when they use to date they were the power couple of the galaxy, they would hold each others hands at signings, they would kiss after every song you know stuff like that that the media eats up.

The four group members sat at the signing table on Thessia after the concert even though they were butt tired, commanded them to do it.

"Next fan!" The bodyguard yelled.

Next approached a eighteen year old and two of her friends, they were over excited as most fans are and looked as if they were ready to jump out of their pants for, surprisingly, vega.

"Hi! We're your biggest fans!" They smiled.

"We get that a lot how about you show me." Vega winked.

Ashley rolled her eyes."Really flirting with the first fans who actually want to get with you?"

"Cliche James." Shepard smirked ash she sat her feet onto the table.

"Actually…" one of the girls smiled and ran a hand up and down Shepard's calf. "I like Shepard more."

"NO TOUCHING!" The bodyguard yelled.

"Yeah yeah move along." Jack handed them a cd.

The three girls left, all Shepard could think was ew. Why did she touch her? I mean Shepard is very attracted to girls of all species, but it didn't feel right when she touched her, Shepard felt like it was betrayal.

"Alright," Henry said. "Signings over! Lets go." The crowd awwed and not in the good way.

"Sorry guys! Seeya next time!"

Later in the hotel…

"Shocking footage of what seems to be Shepard's new lover or affair Miranda lawson, with another lover one we have identified as Jacob Taylor. More news on it at five."

Vega whistled. "Better get your girl Phoenix she's messing around."

Shepard brushed her hair. "No…she's not we're just friends she can do whatever the hell she wants."

Ashley shifted, she felt relieved, she didn't like the thought of Shepard being with her. And when that girl touched Shepard at the signing it made her feel something very familiar she felt that night Shepard came in late.

"Yeah right Phoenix you're probably shitting yourself stupid as we speak." Jack smiled.

The group was getting ready to go on this stupid tv show interview thing something like Conan, they actually were invited to go, but jack didn't like that guy and at the end of the night someone will end up with a hole In Their head.

As usual everyone was waiting on Shepard, but thing is Shepard wanted to look good, unlike jack who would just throw together anything that had to do with the colors that they all wore tonight it was red and white.

Shepard wore a red short sleeve (just to show off tattoos) button up with white sleeves, a white bow tie white pants and red converse.

Shepard smiled."Are you guys ready yet god you take forever!"

Jamie show…

"So Shepard word on the street is you're dating a new girl, blue eyes aka Miranda lawson?"

Shepard shifted in her chair, "No that's not true…I'm well aware that there are some pictures of us at the movies holding hands, but we're not officially dating and we might never."

Jamie nodded. "And so what do you James, jack, and Ashley think of this?"

"Well for one me and Shepard use to go out to the club and see how many girls we can pick up unfortunately me losing every time," the crowd let out a small laugh and vega continued. "So yeah I'm gonna miss that humiliation, but other than that I like who she's picked to be with, very nice choice."

Jack shrugged."Well personally, I could have had her, but she settled for Shepard." The crowd laughed as Shepard slugged jack in the shoulder.

Ashley was hesitated, she knew every word that came out of her mouth about this would defiantly be what everyone's gonna talk about. "I think Shepard could do better, I mean she's walking around with a guy and not being with Shepard I don't think of her as a girlfriend more like a quick fuck." And there it was her word vomit that just could stop a planet from being formed if it wanted.

The crowd cheered and ooed at ash, Shepard felt really uncomfortable and didn't say anything right now she was thinking she already had a song she needed to let free about how she felt.

"There's also been talk about your music video that just dropped called somebody that use to know, and from it seems like the crew is naked but covered in paint…how awkward was behind the scenes?"

Shepard laughed, "I actually was very comfortable with being naked around the band, it did bring back a lot of old memories with ash."

"Hmm spicy, so Shepard is a secret freak." Jamie winked

The crowd cheered and whistled soon quieting down as Jamie began to talk. "We are taking questions from audience," someone in the crowd stood up.

They cleared their throat. "This question is for everyone, so I know we all saw the footage of Miranda and Jacob with each other, but what I want to is how do you guys feel about this.

"Well ill go first," Shepard said nonchalantly. "My take on this is…" she hesitated. "Okay, first of all here's what everyone wants to know, do I have feelings for Miranda? Yes I do." Shepard laughed, "and I know you know this because of the horrible rapping I did so she would go out with me, but the way I feel about this situation with this Jacob dude is if she wants to be with him cool, that's dope, if she's happy I'm happy.

The crowd clapped and a couple people screamed things like: you should be with her, I love you, you guys would be a cute couple.

"I don't give a fuck about that guy, this fucking drama, Shepard's family to me, so I do give a fuck about her, all I want us her to be happy. Jack said.

"Me to, couldn't have said it better." Vega chimed in.

Ashley crossed her arms. "I think that Miranda and this Jacob guy should run off into the sunset together because quite frankly, Miranda's no good. And she's a total bitch."

Shepard cringed, that was kinda harsh it wasn't like ash at all to talk about someone like that

"Ooooo things are heating up! But that's all we have today, please tune in next Time! Ladies and gentlement! Cryo!"

"WE LOVE YOU CRYO!"

Three days later…

"Action!"

Shepard was in noveria in the freezing snow, shooting her new video about the whole situation with Miranda maybe she was blowing things out of proportion, but she wanted express her feelings.

"My life is brilliant. My love is pure. I saw an angel. Of that I'm sure. She smiled at me on the subway. She was with another man. But I won't lose no sleep on that, 'Cause I've got a plan."

Shepard began to strip and place her things in a neat row. "You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful, it's true. I saw your face in a crowded place, And I don't know what to do, 'Cause I'll never be with you."

Once she was in her underwear she ran behind her and jumped into a lake.

The director clapped."CUT! BRILLIANT! That's a wrap.

Shepard shivered. "Get me the fuck off this planet!"

Later on the jet…

"Shepard!"

Henry walked over and sat down in front of Shepard.

"Yeah?" She said taking a sip of her juice.

"I know what you're doing, with Miranda." He frowned. "You and her will never be together. Never."

"Excuse me?"

"I get that you're suppose to be this super dreamy, nice, deep, mysterious, caring, Iconic heartthrob, but you're a screw up and reckless and I won't have you messing up Miranda's life, she will marry Jacob Taylor and be with him so out families can join up together and ill make billions.

"This isn't fair!" Shepard stood up, she said it like a teenage girl that just had been grounded for sneaking out late. "What is this?! The eighteen hundreds!? She can marry or be with anyone she fucking wants to!"

Herny stood up. "I won't allow it now we leave to go back to earth in a hour and you will not talk to my daughter." And with that Henry was gone.

Shepard wasn't mad…not really, she was a calm person she rarely ever raised her voice, when her and Ashley got into it, Ashley will be the one yelling while Shepard just shook her head and said whatever.

Shepard had to talk to Ashley right away, she didn't know exactly why, but it felt like the right thing to do. She walked into Ashley's 'room', you could say it was basically a bed with a sheet covering it.

"Ash." She called out she knew Ashley was in there because of the movement on the other side of the sheet.

She waited and waited and waited until a groggily voice yelled out a welcoming.

Shepard pushed away the sheet and crawled beside Ashley into her bed.

"I think we should talk," Shepard whispered, not wanting to make to much noise considering the fact that Ashley just woke up.

"Yeah," Ashley said quietly as she pulled the blanket onto her body. "I guess we do skipper." She hasn't called her that in a while, but I guess because they haven't been alone together in a while with out jack, vega and billions of fans.

"What's up?" Shepard shifted to face her. "I Mean like really, what's up? Are you doing okay?"

Ashley shrugged. "Okay isn't really the word for it I suppose, I honestly feel empty."

Shepard stared at her and ran a hand through her hair, "Ash." She started, "Do you still…?"

Ashley felt her stomach lunge, "Yes." She blurted.

Shepard nodded slowly, "Do you want me to kiss you?" But it didn't matter what she said, because Shepard's lips latched on to hers the second the sentence left her mouth.

Shepard kept their lips locked while she crawled under the covers, she let her hands travel up Ashley's legs, only letting her fingertips lightly caress her inner thighs.

Ashley shivered, her body was super sensitive and Shepard knew exactly how to make it quiver.

Shepard took off her shirt discarding it somewhere in the bed. They locked lips again, Ashley put her hands on Shepard's chest squeezing her firm breast and dragging her nails up and downs Shepards back.

Ashley didn't really have anything on except her bra and frilly panties, so it was quite easy to get access to everything, Shepard kicked off her shorts without Even knowing.

It was weird, she really did just come to talk, but it turned into more. Shepard did want this and Ashley defiantly did, so why not?

"Are… we really… doing… this?" Shepard said between kisses. Ashely nodded, she wanted it bad.

"Condom?" Ashley said, the two stopped kissing and looked at each other in disappointment.

"God dammit." Shepard hissed under her breath, but then Ashley laughed. "Oh wait," she reached in the cracks of her bed and pulled out a red condom. "It's flavored." She laughed.

Shepard smiled, "I might suck my own dick." Ashley flipped Shepard over and climbed on top, she pulled down Shepards briefs and threw them somewhere on the bed.

Good thing Shepard was already hard or that would have been kinda awkward since Ashley was already really wet.

Ashley rolled the condom onto Shepard, looking in her eyes the whole time, it just made her want her more. She gave the head a little kiss, it twitched in response, she leaned down and gave Shepard along kiss, enjoying the feel of Shepard's cock resting against her stomach.

Shepard skilled fingers unhooked the Ashley's bra letting it fall onto the bed, Shepard reached up cupped Ashley's round tanned globes, flicking and tweaking her nipples, gaining a low moan for the girl.

"So sexy," Shepard whispered, Shepard flipped ash over and trailed her tongue up her inner thighs, getting close to her target. "Are you wet for me?"

Ashley nodded, "For you, I want you right now." She knew exactly what Shepard wanted to hear. Shepard pulled down Ashley's panties and sure enough she was wet. She took in the smell, never wanting to let it go.

Shepard started licking the slit up and down not going all the way in, Ashley moaned. "Don't tease." Shepard spread Ashley's legs a little bit, lapping up the wetness loving the taste.

"What do you want me to?" Shepard said licking faster and faster. Ashley threw her head back with a loud long moan. "Eat me please…god." She drug her fingers down Shepard's back drawing blood.

Shepard gave two final licks that send Ashley crying out her name as she came down from her orgasmic explosion, while Shepard lapped up all the juices. "That was quick." Shepard smirked.

Ashley threw Shepard down the bed and climbed on top, "I was just so ready to ride." Ashley said with a wink. Ash lowered herself down onto Shepard slowly wanting to savior the feeling. "I love you the way you feel inside me, gets me even wetter." Ashley moaned into Shepards ear letting the last word linger off her lips.

Shepard shivered, she wasn't really good at 'Dirty talk.' It wasn't for her, "Yeah I love how you strangle my cock with your tight vagina."

Ashley stopped moving and just laughed, "Please don't, we've talked about this. It's not you it's just what you say." Ashley grind her hips slowly, Shepard covered her face with the pillow to muffle her moans, Ashley already had made enough noise.

Ashley started to bob up and down quickly, throwing her head back on ecstasy. "Phoenix I'm so close…" damn the effect she had on Ashley, she can make her cum like its nothing.

Shepard peaked up from the pilliow, Ashley was so sexy, her hair all over face, breast jiggling as rode Shepard and her taut lean stomach gleaming with sweat. Her cock became strain, The sight of Ashley, the pressure of her weight and the pleasure was to much for Shepard to Handle, she came hard firing off four rounds into the condom, Ashley came soon after collapsing on top of Shepard.

Shepard pulled out of Ashely and peeled of her condom, "I'm gonna go take a shower." Shepard whispered, Ashely nodded slowly and gave Shepard a kiss, obviously she was tired and sleepy again.

Shepard made it to the bathroom, not caring if anyone saw her on the way. She turned on the water to steaming hot, letting the water pour down onto her sore body.

"Okay," Shepard whispered. "I just had sex with ash…and it was good…really good…and she still has feelings for me…" Shepard shook her head. "No no this isn't about her, do I still have feeling for her is a more important question, but a bigger question is am I just blowing this out of proportion? I mean what if she doesn't want to get back together? Okay, maybe she doesn't want to, and then ill just…who am I kidding she totally wants to get back together! I saw it in her eyes." Shepard sighed, she turned off the water and dried off.

When she was done she got back into bed with Ashley to get some sleep.

Ashley pulled her closer and smiled. "love your tattoos," she made circles around the angel wings on her back. "You have these like you're so innocent…like you didn't just have me scream bloody murder to god." Shepard nodded,"He sent me down here to take care of the job, that's how I got my wings." Shepard mumbled. Ashley let out a low laugh, "That's also how you got these marks, although you can't really tell since you took a shower." She traced the scratches making Shepard wince from the slight pain. "Yeah thanks for that."

"We should get to sleep," Ashley whispered. Shepard simply nodded, she wasn't proud of herself. How could she…no how could Miranda? She didn't tell her she was going out with some guy! It's her fault no mine, I have two heads but I don't think. Is it her fault really?

Two days later the band played In Australia, where they had lived. Miranda had been there with that Jacob guy, but that didn't stop Shepard from dedicating the song to Miranda, that gained a weird look from ash but she ignored it.

"Your eyes, they shine so bright I wanna save that light I can't escape this now Unless you show me how! When you feel my heat Look into my eyes, It's where my demons hide! It's where my demons hide! Don't get too close It's dark inside It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide." Shepard smiled, this was her favorite song not because it was well, awesome, but because they all wrote it together and it meant something. Ashley's father had died not to long ago, jack came from a broken home, vega use to be really skinny, but he started to work out and became a better man and Shepard use to be in the alliance, still is she just hasn't been deployed or anything she lost a Comrade, and she still blames herself today. "Thank you Australia! We love you!"

On the way home Shepard had a weird feeling in her stomach something wasn't right, she called Miranda on video chat, it was immediately answered. She was crying her eyes had bruise under it and her lip was spilt. "Miranda are you okay?" Shepard said on the verge of tears, but she wiped them away. "DRIVER TURN THE BUS AROUND!" She was on the way, don't worry Miri, I'm coming.


End file.
